


a white room where the curtain fluttered

by sasuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Kissing, M/M, Yeah that's it, excerpt from something i'll never write, naruto's at loss of words, sasuke loosens his restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuk/pseuds/sasuk
Summary: "Of all times to run out of words, you choose now?" His lips skim over his skin, and there's a warmth at every point of contact, a fire igniting under every touch. Naruto's lashes flutter at the lush feeling dripping into his veins, the soft scent of him filling his lungs. Sasuke.Sasuke.Sasuke says he loves him, and for once, Naruto can't string together two words.





	a white room where the curtain fluttered

**Author's Note:**

> hello i spent way too little time on this

The curtain flutters. Sasuke’s words ring between his ears. They lay heavy on his pulse, hot on his skin. Naruto stares up at him and he burns under the returned gaze.

“What…” He says almost nervously. “What did you…”

Sasuke is outlined in starlight, standing like a brand despite his confession shaking the very foundation Naruto stands on, narrowing his world down until it was only Sasuke. And there wasn't even a tremor, not a hitch in his voice. So _absolute _like he voiced them aloud countless times.

_(I love you, Naruto.)_

_(I love you. I always have.)_

Moonlight's tangled in his dark locks and drips into his long lashes as the clouds part, and those eyes are staring at him, half-lidded, taking everything in and not expecting anything in return. Like he always does. Always putting him first. His needs first, his feelings. He fleetingly wonders how long his friend has looked at him that way, with his heart in his eyes and his feelings resting against the tip of his tongue. How long has he been hurting on his own? How long has he not known?

“You know,” a hand reaches for his, lifting it from the bed and brushing the coarse knuckles with his thumb. The gesture makes it harder to breathe. “I thought you’d have a lot to say if I told you. I wasn’t expecting you to be so articulate about it,” he smiles just a little. A sore little thing. And then softly, he adds: "Naruto."

He lets out a shuddering breath, dropping his eyes at the sound of his name. Has he always said it like that?

And it’s true. There are so many things he wants to say, but the words are tangled in his throat. The thrum of his heart is loud, pounding and bruising itself against his ribs. He's choked up on the emotion, on the affection the other is laying on him. He doesn't quite understand it. Sasuke's touch is gentle, feather-light like he's giving Naruto a chance to pull away.

Warm air washes over his face. Sasuke is suddenly closer, nose brushing over his cheek. "Of all times to run out of words, you choose now?" His lips skim over his skin, and there's a warmth at every point of contact, a fire igniting under every touch. Naruto's lashes flutter at the lush feeling dripping into his veins, the soft scent of him filling his lungs. Sasuke. _Sasuke _.

He expects him to pull away, _dreads _it. But Sasuke lingers there in his space like he just can't bear not to, firm in the proximity. Naruto realises that all he would have to do is tip his head a little and there wouldn't be any space left between them. That's how close he is.

He swallows thickly, hit with a sudden yearning. _Kiss me _.

"You usually can't stop talking," Sasuke seems to marvel, "say something, Naruto."

_Kiss me._

"You," lips press to his eyelids, his forehead, his hair. They move down his jaw, rougher than he imagined they would be. Gentle as he knew they would be. He feels delegate in this moment. "_ You _..."

"Me?" Sasuke hums, placing a chaste kiss to his pulse.

_God_. His heart is trips over itself, and all he can do is hold on to him. Fingers fist into his shirt, stretching the worn fabric. He doesn't realize he's pulling until Sasuke is over him, on him, cradling his neck as his back hits the bed. And suddenly it's velvet caressing under his skin, hot and heady like a summer night. Their bodies slot together, aligning perfectly from shoulder to toe.

"Naruto," Sasuke inhales, his eyes impossibly darker up close, taking in every detail of his expression— flushed, lips parted, eyes muddled with a want he hasn't quite caught the courage to utter. But there's question in his eyes, pure want, the smouldering gaze that makes the heat under his skin burn so much hotter.

Naruto's stomach drops as Sasuke glides his hand to his lower back, pressing them more firmly together without a shred of shame as he tilts his chin up and leans down.

It starts out as a warm brush over his lips, like asking permission, but it still has Naruto melting into the sheets. His own hands wander, spanning over chest and shoulders until wrapping around Sasuke's neck to hold him closer, to hold himself closer.

They pull away for a breath, both taken at the simplest contact. And then Sasuke is pushing himself up on his forearms and diving back in with something a little less gentle, and the noise Naruto makes is half-surprise and half something he'll _swear on his grave _was not a moan.

"Sasuke," he kisses him like he'll never have another chance. Naruto wraps every limb around him and it still doesn't feel close enough. "_Sasuke _."

And Sasuke returns with fervor, kissing him like he'll never be sated.

.

.

.


End file.
